Harry Potter And The Winter Break Nightmare
by UltimateDingbat
Summary: With new students, relationships, and a mysterious little house elf from Sirus, this pre OOTP fan fic is sure to pack a punch. Hermiones got a disappearing boyfriend, and theres the usual havoc of Hogwarts
1. Introduction

This story contains no OOTP spoilers as it was written as book 5, named Harry Potter and The Winter Break Nightmare

Harry is ready to see Ron and Hermione this summer; little does he know that they are both in relationships. What about all these new students who have suddenly arrived fro, somewhere. And what about Hermione's disappearing boyfriend? Everything is rolled into one in this story .And to top it off, we have a mysterious and mischievous little house elf named Wave sent to Harry as a helper

Welcome to this story! This was so written by Me, My friend Willowstartree (Erin) and one other girl who sadly I don't remember since this fan fic was written in the bowels of the year 2000. Please enjoy and review


	2. Chapter 1 Platform 9 And 34's

Harry could hardly wait to see Ron and Hermoine tomorrow at Kings Cross Station. He was so excited to ask them how life had been with them since he last saw them at the end of the last rather chockfull school year. Harry almost missed the excitement and fear he felt when he was last confronted by the now powerful Lord Voldermort. His summer had been as dull as ever Dudley grew fatter and fatter and Harry began to think he'd be a goner if Dudley ever sat on him. But that was beside the point, tomorrow was going to be awesome and he could hardly wait. Finally he fell asleep.  
"Rrrring!" Harry's alarm clock bellowed. Harry jumped up, threw his clothes on, grabbed his trunk and ran out the front door to catch the bus headed straight for Kings Cross Station without the Dursleys even waking up.

"Morning sir." the bus driver spoke to Harry.  
"How do you do?" Harry asked him.  
"Very well thank you!" the bus driver glowed at Harry "now take your seat."  
When the bus stopped in front of Kings Cross Station Harry could hardly control himself as he sprinted of the bus. He had agreed to meet Ron and Hermoine at Platform 93/4 at half past nine and it was already 9:25. Harry sprinted into the station and ran to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, he still didn't like this part of the journey but it was much better than going to Hogwarts by Floo Powder or worse, A FLYING CAR! Harry recalled his and Rons adventure several years ago. As he emerged on the other side of the barrier Harry's eyes met with Ron sneaking a box of chocolate frogs into his pocket.   
"Ron!" Harry shouted.

"Finally," Ron holared as he ran towards Harry "I've been here at least half a hour!"  
"Sorry," Harry replied "the bus ride took forever!"  
"Ronny!" Harry heard a girl call from behind them. Ron quickly turned around.  
"Briehton!" Ron exclaimed to the girl running towards them. Ron began to run towards the girl. As the girl neared Harry noticed her shimmering strawberry blonde hair and enchanting blue-green eyes. They hugged each other than slowly began to kiss.  
"Oh boy!" Harry thought "Ron's gone and found himself a girlfriend!"   
"Harry!" Harry heard a familiar voice call from behind him.  
"Hermoine!" he yelled as he turned around. But as he turned he was terribly shocked, there was Hermoine atanding beside a boy with blue hair and a small beard, they were holding hands.  
"Oh jezzz!" thought Harry "there must be a love epidemic or something!"  
Hermoine walked towards Harry.  
"Hey Harry," Hermoine greeted her long time friend "this is Conner, he's a 6th year in Gryffindor."  
"Funny," Harry reluctantly spoke "I've never noticed you in the common room before!"

"Well I've noticed you!" Conner replied "pleasure to meet you!" Harry shoke his hand.  
"Wh's that with Ron?" Hermoine asked Harry.  
"No idea," he replied "I think Ron's found himself a girlfriend!"  
"Well I hope he's as happy as Conner and me!" Hermoine said blushing. Harry felt as thought he was about to throw up. Ron came over to the crowd.  
"Hello everyone!" Ron greeted the group "this is Briehton, she lives near me, she's a 5th year Gryffindor like us!" Ron looked over and kissed her on the cheek. Briehton turned a light shade of pink.  
"Hello," she said "I'm glad to finally meet Rons friends although I have heard of you!"   
"Briehton!" some girls called from behind the group.   
"GOSH!" Harry thought "is this some kind of reunon?"  
"Willow, Paige!" Briehton called. The girls came over to the crowd.  
"This is Willow," Briehton pointed to the girl with short blonde hair "she's frome Australlia, she's moved here and is a 5th year in Gryffindor, isn't that awesome!"  
"Ummmmm!" the light brown haired girl mumbled.  
"Oh, sorry!" Briehton began to introduce the girl " this is Paige, she's also a Gryffindor 5th year!"  
Harry had noticed her before he found her beautiful and entrancing .  
"Come on angel!" Ron spoke to Briehton before kissing her again.  
The now big group began to file into the Hogwarts Express. The trip to Hogwarts was full of excitement as everyone exchanged stories with each other. Finally the train came to a stop at Hogarts Station.


	3. Chapter 2 The Present From Sirus

"Ello Harry!" Hagrid greeted him "nice to see you again!"   
The group of witches and wizards who had now become friends crammed into a small carriage to be taken to Hogwarts. As they entered Hogwarts they were greeted by two more girls both with a heavy Austarllian accent.  
"Hello Willow!" they spoke together.  
"Oh hi!" she replied. She turned towards the group and began to introduce the girls "this is Hannah," she pointed towards the brown haired girl with beautiful blue eyes "and this" she pointed towards the girl with shimmering red hair "is Kloey, they're from my old school in Australia, they'll be in Gryffindor this year too! There also is a nasty Slytherin boy who came from our school, his name is Viktor, you should stay away from him!"  
"HUSH!" Proffesor Magonagal spoke to the cowd "please file into the Great Hall and take your seats."  
The large group of 2nd, 3rd,4th,5th,6th, and 7th years walked into the Great Hall. The sky or shall I say ceiling looked beautiful with it's shimmering stars. The feast was great, everyone enjoyed it to their fullest. As the group of friends headed towards their common room they ran into a familiar but unfriendly face.  
"Potter!" Malfoy's evil voice spoke "I see you've returned to Hogwarts despite the danger!"

"Is this the wretched Harry Potter I've heard so much about?" a girls evil voice echoed from behind them.  
"Who's that Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly "this" Malfoy said presenting the dark haired Slytherin "is my girlfriend Nicki!"   
Harry seriously felt ill at the moment and walked away followed by his friends. When they entered the common room they split up and headed towards their dormitories.  
"Good night kiss?" Ron asked Briehton.  
"Most definatly!" she replied.   
After they were finished Hermoine went up to Conner and gave him a kiss. FINALLY the group went their seperate ways to their dormitories. As they entered the room Harry felt much more at home than he ever did with the Dursleys. There was a letter on Harry's bed. He picked it up.  
"It's from Serius!" he shouted.   
Ron ran over to him. "OPEN IT!" Ron ordered him.

Harry opened it and read aloud.  
"Dear Harry,  
How are you? I'm fine not to worry! I have a little surprise for you! Look under your bed." Harry looked under his bed and for a minute he could have sworn he saw Doby but with blue skin.  
"This is Sammy!" Harry continued reading "she is my house elf, I have sent her here to look after you. She likes to be called Wave, in fact that's all she'll reply to.  
Your Friend Godfather  
Sirus  
Harry looked over at Ron. They both looked under the bed.

"Ellooooooo!" Wave called to the boys "Who are you, and you?"  
"I..I'm Harry," Harry began, "And this is Ron my bestfrined!"   
"You mean Wave's not your best friend?" the house elf began to sniffle.  
"uhhhhhhh," Harry stumbled, he wasn't sure what to say "you can be my friend Wave but I just me t you!"  
"Oh, Wave understands!" Wave began to speack "You know I'm very smart daddy taught me!"  
"Daddy?" Ron questioned "House elfs don't have parents, what's your daddy's name?"  
"Sirus Baby!" Wave spoke.  
Harry and Ron giggled.  
"What?" Wave asked "Thats what daddy's girlfriend calls him!"  
Harry and Ron broke out in hystarics.  
"Wwwait until" Harry said between laughs " I call Sirus , Sirus Baby!"  
And the two began to crack up even more.  
"Boom,boom!" Harry and Ron heard the door.   
"Yah?" Harry called to the door.  
"Are you two alright, shall I come in?" the new prefect's voice echoed through the wood.  
"Uuuuh!" Harry stuttered "No!"   
The door began to open.  
"Hide her!" Harry called to Ron.  
"Hide what boys?" he asked.

Before Harry could explain to the prefect what was going on Wave sliped noiselessly out of the room.  
"What was going on in here?" asked the boy.  
"It was just a joke here that Harry told me." said Ron hold back laughter. His face was alomost as red as his hair.   
"You two better get to bed soon." said the prefect.   
"Okay we will." said Harry who was now calm. The prefect left the room and Harry and Ron got ready for bed.   
"Good-Night Harry." said Ron yawning.  
"Good-Night Ron said Harry. Harry fell asleep and couln't remember a time when he was any happier.


	4. Chapter 3 The Fight At Breakfast

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast alone. Ron insisted on waiting for Briehton, and Hermione for Conner. Shortly after Harry sat down he was joined by Pagie.  
"Good morning" said Pagie cheerfully.  
"Morning" replied Harry eating a spoonful of his poridge.  
"Why the long face," asked Pagie after a sip of her orange juice. Harry didn't respond. He just looked up at her.  
"You know, your not as cute when you look bumed out," she said matter of factly. Her cheeks went a light shade of pink.  
"What?" said Harry. He really hadn't expected anythinng like that this morning.  
"I said-"   
"I heard what you said, but why did you say it?" asked Harry. Before she could answer Willow and Hannah sat down across from them.  
"Good-morning Harry, Pagie." said Willow pouring some poridge in her bowl.  
"Good-day mates," said Hannah

Hannah and Willow began to talk to Harry and Paige slowly drifted away from the table.  
"Wait!" Harry called out to her, he had liked her for a while and now he was hoping she would like him. Paige stopped in the middle of the Great Hall.  
"Nnnever mind what I said," she told Harry with an extremly red face.  
"but I've gotta tell you something!" Harry called out to her as she walked away looking at the ground. "Don't go Paige, I...I have a crush on you!" Harry finally spluttered out. Paige turned around and stared at Harry. Her heart just about melted right then.  
"Ha!" Harry heard Malfoy's evil voice "Harry Potters got a crush on a mud blood!"  
The table of Slytherins began laughing.  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Harry heard Ron call from behind him.  
"What would you know Weasley?" Malfoy asked "it's not like YOU'RE going out with a pure blood!"  
Briehton started to run at Malfoy. She hated anyone who would make fun of her blood and her friend!  
"Briehton, stop!" Ron yelled as he grabbed her.   
"But Ron!!" she holared at her boyfrined "I could beat his face in!"  
"Lets go!" said Harry and with that the group of friends headed to their common room.  
"I can't belive that Malfoy!" Willow commented "what a horrible person!"  
"I know!" said Briehton glancing at Ron "I just wanted to make a mark on his face!"  
The group began to laugh. Ron grabbed Briehtons arm and told the group "We'll catch up with you in a minute!"  
"What do yah want baby?" Briehton asked Ron.  
"I'm sorry I didn;t let you go after Malfoy,"Ron began to appologise "I just didn't want my angel to get hurt!"  
"Thats alright baby!" Briehton told Ron as she kissed him.  
"I love it when you do that!" Ron said blushing.  
The couple walked towards the group laughing.  
"Wait!" Ron suddenly spoke "Do you find that Conner guy a little weird?"

"Yah I do," said Briehton "I've seriously never seen him in our common room before. When Malfoy was bickering at us Conner seemed to be on his side!"  
"I know!" Ron agreed.  
Then the couple met up with the group and they all headed to the common room before their next class, POTIONS!


	5. Chapter 4 Mischeif In The Common Room

As soon as the gang stepped into the common room a blue blur spead towards them.  
"Harry Potter!" it called "and his frineds! WELCOME!"  
It was Wave back from her snooping around the castle.  
"Baby?" Wave Called.  
"Who are you talking to?" Harry asked.  
"Angel!" Wave called.   
Briehton and Ron went pure red. The group caught on by the sight of their faces and started giggling.  
"You guys kiss a lot!" Wave told Briehton and Ron.  
"I agree!" Harry giggled.   
"Shut up Harry!" Ron shouted, he was very mad, as he stompped towards the other side of the common room.  
"See what you've done!" Briehton told Harry as she walked towards the radgging(sp) Ron. Hermoine and Willow ran after Briehton. Harry could see the girls trying to calm Ron down. Harry felt bad.  
"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!" Harry spoke "but it was funny!"  
Wave began to cry "I sowee Ron Baby!"   
Harry couldn't help letting out a little giggle.  
"Harry, Ron?" the new prefect called to them "is that you two telling your jokes again, shall I come check?" they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Hide her!" Ron yelled from the corner.  
Harry dashed to the closet and threw Wave in.  
"Owee!" Wave cried.

z

The prefect came in and asked "Whats going on,"  
"Just a joke," giggled Harry  
"Fine!" said the prefect   
When he'd gone Harry went to the cupboard and opened it.  
There was a little cry coming from inside the cupboard.  
"Sam?" whispered Harry  
"'arry go away! Hurte me! My namee isn't Sam! It'ies Wave!" whispered Wave  
"Wave come out," whispered Harry  
"No!" insisted Wave  
"Come on Wave, I'm sorry," whispered Harry  
Wave poked her little blue head out of the cupboard and replied "'arry sorwee?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry! I just don't want you getting taken, Strictly speaking we arent allowed house elves," whispered Harry  
Wave stepped out of the cupboard and looked awrkwardly at the floor.  
Harry giggling and rubbed Wave's sore head gently.  
Wave giggled and hopped onto Harry knee but suddenly disappered!  
"Wave? Where are you?" whispered Harry  
"I'm right ere 'arry," replied Wave  
"Ok...You scared me there," whispered Harry  
"You scareded!" whispered Wave  
"Yes and i've got a mountain of homework left over from the holidays! Snape'll kill me if i dont finish this potions essay!" insisted Harry as he picked up the invisible Wave any went down to the common room.   
Suddenly Wave bolted from Harry's hands and began to cause mischeif...

Soon there were books, quills and ink bottle flying everywhere!  
Hedwig got smacked in the wing by a flying ink bottle, staining her white feathers blue.  
"Wave stop it!" hissed Harry  
Suddenly there was a crash and screams!  
Harry ran over to where a book case was laid on the floor and Hermione was trapped under it!  
"OWWW HARRY HELP ME!" she yelled


	6. Chapter 5 The Potions Class

"Hermione are you alrihgt?" asked Harry panick in his voice.  
"Does it look like I'm alright!" she screamed. Willow came running over.  
"Oh my God, everyone come here and help now!" she said with her wand out and ready. Hannah came running over, looked at willow then whispered to Harry," Watch this, she's going to show of again."  
"What happened" said Ron and Briehton, both were quite out of breath. Ron looked At Willow with her wand out.  
"Ron are you doing?" he asked her.  
"Every one get your wands out and on the count of three say Wingardio Leveosa(sp)." she commanded. Everyone followed her lead. Soon the book case was three feet above Hermione and Pagie and Kloey were helping her out.  
"We'll take her to the hospital wing," said Pagie trying not to look at Harry's eyes. After the case was properly set up-right again and the books stored they all went down to the dungons for Potins class

except Harry that is...  
He walked up to his Dorm to get Wave  
He practically ripped the door off its hinges!  
"WAVE GET OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD NOW!" yelled Harry  
"is 'arry madde at Wave?" stuttered Wave as she got out of the cupboard  
"YES I'M MAD!" yelled Harry  
"Me is sorwee, 'arry! I neverer meantee to hurtee friends," said Wave arkwardly.  
"WELL HERMIONE IS HURT HAPPY NOW!" yelled Harry  
"Mes sorwee," stuttered Wave  
"I'M SENDING YOU HOME!" yelled Harry

"Hey, Potter, where's that buck tooth friend of your?" asked Malfoy from behind. He and Niki started laughting. Harry just ignored them and sat down at at desk. Snape enterd the room, his black greasy hair the same as always. He looked around at the class.  
"I see we are missing one Gryffindor," he said, his thin lips crulin in to a small smirtk on his face.  
"Actually Professer we're missing three," said Hannah quickly sitting down next to Harry. Harry saw that Ron was sitting with Briehton and Willow at the desk in front of them. He suddly felt very alone. At that moment the dungon door brust open and Hermione, Paige, and Kloey came rushing in.  
"Ahh, how nice of you and your friends to join us Ms. Granger." said Snape.  
"Profeser we can explain," said Paige throwning out a silp of parchment in front of her.  
"Five points each will be taken from Gryffindor for your tartyness. Take your seats," snape responded ingnoreing the last thing that they said," Let this be a warning for the reat of you. You must come to my class promtly on time, no matter what stupid thing you girls might be doing, it's not as important as this class." Paige took the empty seat next to Harry as some of the Slytherin girls were gigglig under their breath.  
"That's not fair Professer,"snapped Willow standing up quickly from her spot next to Ron," What if it's an emergency?"

Briehton grabbed Willow's robe and pulled her back down to her seat.  
"Shh. Don't get us into more trouble," sje saud softly to wear Snape couldn't hear her.  
"An additional ten points will noe be taken from Gryffindor. You can all thank Ms. Startree after class," said snape turning around.  
"WHY YOu OLD-" Ron quickly covered Willows mouth before snape heard what she was about to say.

"Do you want us to loose another 10 points?" Ron asked Willow.   
"No!" she whispered "but he drives me crazy, he's as worse as that Draco Malfoy!"  
Snape went on dictating about different potions that can mortify people just by the smell. Ron was bored out of his mind so he began to kick Briehtons foot. Briehton kicked back softly.  
"What do you two think you're doing?" Willow asked "You think I'm gonna loose us ponts well I'm sure playing footsees won't gain us any!"  
"Excuse me!" Nicki Dracos girlfriend put up her hand "Ron Weasley is playing footsees with that girl!"  
Snape looked at Briehton and Ron.  
"Another 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed.  
"GREAT!" shouted Harry.  
Finally a disasterous Potions class was over. as they walked into the hallway Harry let out his anger. "What do you guys think you were doing, we're down35 points now!"  
"Holy Shamolee!" Hermoine yelled at Harry "Like you never loose points for Gryffindor!"  
"I think Harry has a point!" Paige agreed.  
"Oh, that's just 'cause you hae the biggest crush ever on him!" Hannah spoke to her.Paige went extremly pink.   
"Paige,"Harry spoke to her "will you ummm go out with me?"  
"YAH!" Paige shouted then she went all red.  
"Here I come!" Harry heard Wave behind him.  
"Oh great!" Harry sighed "what's she up to now?"  
They heard a night in armor fall down.


	7. Chapter 6 Truth Or Dare

Paige spun around and saw a little blue house elf stuck underneath the suict of armor.  
"Helpes me!" yelled Wave  
"Oh poor thing," smiled Paige "Help me Harry,"  
"Ok," replied Harry sighing  
"Wingurdium Leviousa," whispered Paige and the suit of armor rose  
"Owww i am in alotee of painee!" sobbed Wave  
"Shh Wave," whispered Harry "What happened?"

"Who's that?" asked Kloey  
"What's going on here?" asked Fred weasly. He and his twin brother Gorege walked over to the group.   
"Harry we have to take Wave here to the hospital wing." said Paige.  
"Take who to the Hospital wing?"asked Gorege.  
"No one," said Harry looking at the reat of the group as if to tell them not to say anything about Wave. Wave had already turned invisible and was cluthing Harry's leg.

"Ok...Seeya," smile Fred  
After that Paige asked "Why not tell Fred and George about Wave?"  
"She's not even meant to be at school dim wit!" whispered Harry  
"She'll be ok then...?" asked Paige  
"Yes," smiled Harry "Lets take her back to my dorm,"

Willow stood there in a trance.  
"What's with you?" Briehton asked her.  
"Nothing!" she replied.  
By the end of the day everyone was very exhasted because they had tryed to look after Wave all day. The group walked into the common room.  
"Go to your dormitoriees," the prefect holared "lights are to go out in 10 minutes!"  
The group said their good byes, Briehton gave Ron one of the longest kisses Harry had ever seen but he didn't mind it all that much because he recived a kiss from Paige.   
The girls settled in their dormitoriees Briehton spoke up "Let's play truth or dare!"  
"YAH!" the girls all agreed.   
Briehton was the first one to go, "Willow," she spoke truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" Willow chose to remain safe.  
"Do you like Fred?" Briehton already knew the answer, she could read it on Willows face earlier that day.   
"Y..yes!" Willow blushed a brilliant shade of pink.  
A couple of the girls giggled, but Briehton just said "I knew it! You should tell him, I'm sure he'll go out with you!"  
"But he's older than me!" Willow sulked.  
"Point being?" Hermoine asked Willow.  
"Fine!" Briehton said "I'll ask him tomarrow!"  
"BOOM, BOOM!" the girls heard the door the the prefect "Girls time for bed, lights out!"   
The girls jumped into their beds and Hermoine turned off her want. The girls heads were aflout with dreams about Harry, Ron, and Fred all night!"  
THUD  
Willow fell out of bed. She quite scared about today, what if Fred didn't like her


	8. Chapter 7 Love Is In The Air

The rest of he girls eventually woke up. They got dressed and met the guys in the common rom, then the group headed for the Great Hall to have some breakfast. When they entered the hall Briehton spotted Fred and Gerorge and ran up to them.  
"Fred, Fred!" she called.  
"Oh!" Fred called "it's Rons toncile hockey competator."  
The twins chuckled.  
"Shut up!" Briehton shouted "I have to ask you something!"  
"Shout!" Fred said.  
"Will you go out with my friend Willow?" she asked. Willow hid behind Harry.  
"Oh yah!" Fred yelled "she's really hot!"  
Willow turned pure red as she came to greet her new boyfriend. Boys, love really was in the air at Hogwarts this year so far!

Back under Harry's bed Wave was still recovering...  
She'd had a nasty sprain from that night but after Willow and Fred proclaimed love her went up to check on her.  
"Wave?" whispered Harry as he looked under his bed...  
She wasn't there but there was a note...   
Dear 'arry  
I'm a running awayer from hereer...  
You said thater youser sending meser backis to Sirus Baby so i've gone back myselfer...  
"Wave what have you done!" whispered Harry   
Suddenly Hedwig come flying back into the room with a little box.   
"Lets me outer!" yelled Wave from inside  
"Wave," laughed Harry as he took the box from Hedwigs claw.  
Quickly he unwrapped it and picked up the little blue elf and hugged it..   
"Don't you ever do that again!" whispered Harry

"Siris Baby sent me back," said Wave in a child like voice.  
"Well good because your hurt aren't you?" asked Harry.  
"'Arry doesn't care if Wave is hurt," squeaked the blue house elf.   
"Yes I do," said Harry gently," I have an idea."   
"What's that?" asked Wave more excitement in her voice.   
"Well i want you to go down to the kitchens and find Dobby. Tell him Harry Potter sent you there to help out. This is just so that you stay out of trouble during the day. i want you back up here at night. Do you understand?" said Harry.  
"Wave understand Harry Potter, sir." said Wave jumping with joy that he had givein her a job.  
"Good," said Harry.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fruit Portrait

Harry went back down into the common room. All the couples were either talking or kissing. Paige came running up to Harry and hugged him.   
"How's Wave doing?" she asked  
"She's doing fine. I sent her down to the kitchen to look for another house elf I know." said Harry.  
"What will she do in the kitchens?"

Harry didn't really feel like telling the whole Doby story so he just said "She'll be helping a friend of mine, Doby hes a houself, cook diner for us!"  
"Alright if you say so!" Paige spoke to Harry.  
Paige, Briehton, Willlow, Hannah , and Hermoine started walking to their next class together.  
"You know," Paige started "boys really can be confusing!"  
"I know!" Briehton remarked "just the other day when I was with Ron I asked him how he felt our relationship was going and he turned all red and couldn't speack."  
"Talk about it!" Hermoine spoke "Conner confuses me all the time!"  
The girls started giggling as they sprinted to their Care of Magical Creatures class with the Hufflepuffs.

Class   
In class some truely terrible happened...  
Well...besides Hermione getting bitten by the venomous mouse plant.  
Ron got bitten as well!  
Paige refused to go into the green house when she saw this...  
You see Gretchen slipped Harry a love potion as she had a crush on him...  
Harry took it and kissed her!  
Paige ran out of the green house and for some reason headed to the kitchens.   
She sat by the portrait of the fruit and cried.  
Suddenly Wave stook her head out of the portrait...  
"Why is Miss Paige saddy?" asked Wave as she jumped out of the portrait...  
"Harry kissed Gretchen! I thought we were friends!" sobbed Paige   
"'arry loveies youes! He's alwayss tellings myself! He isies under a spelly! I'mer surey ofy it!" replied Wave  
"How...do you know Wave?" asked Paige as she wiped her eyes  
"I havey a sixith sency you sees," smiled Wave  
"Oh Wave," smiled Paige  
She picked up Wave and stroked her little head...   
Suddenly Wave began to transform...  
She became a cat in two seconds flat!  
"AH!" yelled Paige as she looked at the little cat  
"Purrrrrr," went Wave  
Suddenly Wave transformed back and began to cry...  
"What happened?" asked Paige

Wave would not speak.  
"Wave no talk bouty it anymores!" Wave cried to Paige.  
"It's okay Wave,"Paige reassured her "you don't have to tell me."


	10. Chapter 9 The Escaped Mass Murderer

Back in class Willow and Briehton had realized the reason Harry kissed Gretchen was that he was under a spell. Quickly they forced the counter spell down Herry's throut despite Gretchens trying to ward them off. Harry suddenly jumped.  
"W..what did I do?" asked Harry innocently.  
"You kissed Gretchen right in front of Paige!" Willow told him "She ran to the kitchens!" Briehton added in.  
"Oh my!" shouted Harry "I have to go find her!" and with that Harry dashed out of he room.  
"I better check on Ron!" Briehton told Willow and Hannah, she look like she was going to cry.  
Willow, Briehton, and Hannah left the room to check on Ron and Hermoine, they were going to bring Conner but he was nowhere to be seen.  
When they entered the hospital room Rons face lit up, "Briehton!" he called "I'm so happy you're here!". Briehton ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug and kiss!  
"How are you guys doing?" Hannah aske Hermoine and Ron.  
"I'm alright." Hermoine told them.   
"I'm better now that my angels here!" Ron told them.   
"Sometimes he trys too hard!" Willow whispered to HAnnah "But Briehton seems to like it!" Hannah replied, "I think they're a cute couple!"  
Suddenly Professor Magonagal ran into the room, "Everyone to their common rooms!" she shouted.  
"Why?" asked Briehton.  
_"A mass murderer has escaped from the Muggle Prison nearby, unfortunatly he's a dark wizard and we must make sure that everyone is accounted for before we put our security system on!"  
_The group ran to Gryffindor tower.


	11. Chapter 10 The Threat Letter

Back in class Willow and Briehton had realized the reason Harry kissed Gretchen was that he was under a spell. Quickly they forced the counter spell down Herry's throut despite Gretchens trying to ward them off. Harry suddenly jumped.  
"W..what did I do?" asked Harry innocently.  
"You kissed Gretchen right in front of Paige!" Willow told him "She ran to the kitchens!" Briehton added in.  
"Oh my!" shouted Harry "I have to go find her!" and with that Harry dashed out of he room.  
"I better check on Ron!" Briehton told Willow and Hannah, she look like she was going to cry.  
Willow, Briehton, and Hannah left the room to check on Ron and Hermoine, they were going to bring Conner but he was nowhere to be seen.  
When they entered the hospital room Rons face lit up, "Briehton!" he called "I'm so happy you're here!". Briehton ran up to Ron and gave him a huge hug and kiss!  
"How are you guys doing?" Hannah aske Hermoine and Ron.  
"I'm alright." Hermoine told them.   
"I'm better now that my angels here!" Ron told them.   
"Sometimes he trys too hard!" Willow whispered to HAnnah "But Briehton seems to like it!" Hannah replied, "I think they're a cute couple!"  
Suddenly Professor Magonagal ran into the room, "Everyone to their common rooms!" she shouted.  
"Why?" asked Briehton.  
_"A mass murderer has escaped from the Muggle Prison nearby, unfortunatly he's a dark wizard and we must make sure that everyone is accounted for before we put our security system on!"  
_The group ran to Gryffindor tower.


	12. Chapter 11 The Animagus

"My mother died when i was a baby!" yelled Harry  
"No Harry Potter! I attempted to kill your mother yes! But i didn't know she was an anagi! But two forms yes! An elf and a cat!" laughed a cruel voice  
Lord Voldemort then stepped out of the bushes pointing his wand at the cage...

Voldemort laughed evily and looked at Harry  
"Choose boy! You have until the seasons change to winter!" warned Voldemort  
"It is only Autumn!" replied Harry  
"But it shall be Winter in less the five moments!" laughed Voldemort "Oh and to add to the excitement lets add Miss Granger to your list!"   
Voldemort levitated Hermione into the air and put her inside the cage.  
Paige was crying, Wave was to transform into her human form...  
"Don't bother trying to change Lily Potter! If you do then you shall kill everyone in that cage!" laughed Voldemort   
Harry thought 'Mum? Alive! But that can't be!'  
"Oh but it is Harry," said Voldemort  
'fuck! he can read minds' though Harry  
"Yes i can read your mind! Every little thing you think i can hear," laughed Voldemort  
"THAT IS NO MY MUM!" yelled Harry "She died at your hand when i was a baby!"  
"Ok then don't have to believe me! Maybe you shall believe your own eyes when Sam transforms!" laughed Voldemort  
Soon Wave began to transform and soon after she was a women, a pretty women with green eyes like Harry's

Harry looked at Lily, straight into her greed eyes and as he did the world around him grew colder. ..  
"Mum...," whispered Harry   
"Times ticking Potter!" laughed Voldemort  
Harry shivered with the cold desperatly trying to choose! He knew he couldn't but he couldn't let anyone die  
Suddenly time stopped moving and the tree's were still  
"Made your descision Potter?" asked Voldemort  
Coner was still stood around rubbing his hands together...  
"You shall never hurt my family or my friends!" yelled Harry  
"That is partly true Potter! Weasly, Longbottom and everyone else has gone home! No one is left in Hogwarts but us now! Well and that fool Dumbledore! Oh wait he's away on buisness!" laughed Voldemort  
"Voldemort! Kill me! Just let the kids go!" shouted Lily  
"Oh so brave! Ok I'll let Granger and Potters girlfriend go in exchange for you and Harry! Wizards duel! To the death!" challenged Voldemort   
"I accept!" shouted Lily confidently  
"No! Mum!" shouted Harry "Let them all go Voldemort! In exchange for me!"  
"Oh thats even better! Lily Potter mmmm Ok Potter! You've got this one! Your mother and friends go free and it's just you and me!" laughed Voldemort  
"Harry! No!" yelled Paige "I need you!" she sobbed.  
"Oh how pitiful! For that you must choose!" laughed Voldemort  
"This might help you decide!" he aimed his wand at Hermione   
"Wingurdiam Leviousa!" Voldemort levitated Hermione out of the cage and aimed his wand  
"ADVA KADAVA!"  
"NO!" yelled Harry  
Harry went to run in front of the curse but Coner got there first!  
He was hit full on by the curse and he was most likely.  
Coner landed on top of Hermione which made her wake up...   
"Coner?" she whisper "Get off me you traiter!"   
"No...Herm...I love you...," he whispered  
"I was a murderer and i kept making me self aparate to Hogwarts for each lesson...That's why you never saw me in the great hall or in the common room. I was in a cell! I came back... too early! They found out! and...and...thats it..." whispered Coner  
"Coner...How could you?" whispered Hermione  
"I...don't know...Probably...the to Hogwarts...Getting what i'd missed out on...But i stayed...For you Herm...I love you" whispered Coner  
"Oh Con," whispered Hermione as tears sprung to her eyes.  
She cuddled Coner close for the last time ever and he died in her arms just to save her...  
"Hermione run for it!" yelled Harry  
She didn't need to be asked twice as she ran for her life out of the forest.  
"Ok then Granger got away and my right hand man is dead! I'll kill you for this Potter!" yelled Voldemort  
"ADVA KADAVA!"  
"No!" yelled Lily  
Luckily Harry had his wand and he muttered the counter curse making the curse bounce back onto Voldemort.  
But before Voldemort collapsed he made a pool of deep water appear beneath the cage and he muttered a spell making the cage break!  
Lily and Paige fell into the water...  
Lily grabbed Paige and tried to drag her get her out but the water was just too deep.  
She could barely keep her head up enough...  
Lily began to sink into the cold water taking Paige with her...  
"Mum! Paige! Wingudiam Leviousa!" yelled Harry  
Lily and Paige were brought out of the water just in time...  
Another second and they would have drowned...


	13. Chapter 12 The Memory Charm

Harry let the thought pass over him and walked up to his dormatory...   
There on his bed sat a little blue house elf, with sparkaling green eyes!  
"Mum?" whispered Harry  
"Hello Harry," said Wave as she began to transform  
Soon on the bed sat Lily Potter...  
She held her arms out her arms to Harry and hugged him tightly.  
"I've missed you...all these years," whispered Lily  
"Me 2...I always thought...you were dead...I can't stay with the Dursleys! Don't make me mum!" begged Harry   
"What are we meant to say?" asked Lily

"Mum...plz...Sirus could help! I could live with him...so i live with u 2...," suggested Harry  
"No Harry...and i must make a memory charm...It is too dangerous for Paige to know about me!" insisted Lily  
"No! Mum! Please don't do anything to Paige! She'd do anything at all for me! Please!" begged Harry  
"Harry! I can't risk it!" insisted Lily  
"Please Mummy!" begged Harry  
He squeezed Lily tighter and as he did Paige came hobbling upstairs  
"Harry?" she whispered as she walked in  
"Memrious Louses!" chanted Lily as she aimed the memory erasing spell at Paige  
"No!" yelled Harry and he jumped in front of the spell, taking it for Paige  
"Harry!" screamed Paige  
Harry wasn't moving and Lily whispered "Dear lord what have i done?"


	14. Chapter 13 The Unknown Love

Paige kneeled beside Harry whispering "Wake up Harry! Wake up! It's Paige!"  
Lily knelt beside her and rested her hand on Paige's shoulder.  
"Paige i...," started Lily but Paige shrugged Lily off  
"Harry...Wake up please...," begged Paige   
Suddenly Harry started to move very slowly but soon he sat up.   
"Harry," smiled Paige  
"Who are you?" asked Harry "Who am i?"  
He had no memory at all of anyone or anything  
"Harry...It's me Paige! We've been going out together! Thats your mum! Remember Harry?" asked Paige   
"No," replied Harry  
Paige put her head in her hands and sobbed  
"Harry! You must remember! YOU HAVE TO!" cried Paige  
Paige quickly closed her eyes and kissed Harry's lips suddenly and Harry blushed...  
"Ok Paige get off! You're sucking my face off!" he joked  
Lily smiled and Paige hugged Harry tightly  
Suddenly the portarait hole opened and in stepped...

Dumbledore!   
"Albus old fellow! How are things?" asked Lily  
"I'm fine Lily and you?" asked Dumbledore  
"I'm fine," smiled Lily  
"Wait!" shouted Harry "You knew Proffesor?"  
"Yes Harry," replied Dumbledore  
"And so did i!" said a voice in the shadows.  
From the shadows a man stept, a man with dark hair.

The man just happened to be Sirus Black  
"Sirus!" laughed Harry and he ran up to him  
"Sirus," smiled Lily  
"Hello Lily," replied Sirus  
"How'd you get here?" asked Harry

"Floo powder," replied Sirus  
"Oh," replied Harry "I'm glad you're here!"  
"So am i!" smiled Sirus as he glanced at Lily  
"What? Is there something im missing?" asked Harry

"Um I think I'll go back down stairs," said Paige. She then left the room.  
"What's going on? Why are you looking at my mum like that?" asked Harry. But then the answer hit him.  
"Mum! Siris! Eww! No that can't be right! said Harry in amazment and shock," but what about Dad?"  
" Harry, James is dead. He told me to look after everything of his if he ever died. And so I am," explained Siris. He looked back over at Lily.  
" WE have to go now Harry," said Sirius.  
"But that Muggle guy is still out there. What if he comes into the school. THey said that he knows dark magic!" said Harry.  
"You'll be fine. I've talked to Severus and he knows what to do. YOu are in good hands." said his mother." We really need to go sirius.  
And with that the three of them walked down to the now almost empty common room. The only stundents in their were Hayden and Serena deep in a kiss. Lily and Sirius changed into their other forms and steped into the fire place.


	15. Chapter 14 The Lost Sister

Harry walked back to his common room where Paige was waiting for him on the sofa.  
"Hello Paige," smiled Harry tears sprinkling in his eyes.  
"Harry? Whats wrong?" asked Paige   
"Mum...She's...going out with...Sirus," sobbed Harry   
"Oh Harry," whispered Paige as she kissed Harrys cheek   
Suddenly into the common room walked a girl, a girl with brown hair...  
"Hi...," she whispered shyly  
"Hello, do we know you?" asked Paige  
"No sorry...I transfered from Durmstrong today...," replied the girl  
"Whats your name?" asked Harry  
"My names Samantha...," replied the girl "I'm ummm Samantha Granger,"

"Samantha Granger!" coughed Paige in shock  
"Yes...I'm umm Hermione's sister," replied Sam  
"Well ummm hello...Hermione is in the hospital wing," replied Harry  
"Oh god! I hope shes all right!" gasped Samantha as she went to run but she couldn't.  
The portrait was sealed shut now....  
"Oh Hermione," whispered Samantha as she fell to the floor and cried.  
Suddenly Draco Malfoy came walking down the stairs to see Samantha crying her eyes out.  
"Whats this ey Potter? Upsetting little kids now?" asked Malfoy  
"No actually Draco so piss off!" yelled Harry

"Oh big man! Ey you! What house are you in?" asked Draco  
Samantha sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
"I'm in Slytherin," replied Samantha  
Harry gasped in shock again!  
"What! Hermione's a Gryffindor! How can you be a Slyterin?" asked Harry   
"I...don't know...," replied Samantha  
"Looks like you lose out Potter! Hey whats your name?" asked Draco   
"Samantha Granger, I'm...," started Samantha  
"Grangers sister! So your a mudblood too!" laughed Draco  
"No...I'm a pure blood!" replied Samantha  
"But..How?" asked Harry  
"Well it's all to do with one of my parents having an affair...with a wizard....And that made me a full blood," replied Samantha  
"Well Potter you lose out, Come over here Samantha and i'll take you to meet the Slytherins," offered Draco  
"Thank you," replied Samantha  
Draco walked over and gave Samantha a hand up.  
Samantha smiled sweetly at Draco and took his hand.  
They walked up the stairs to meet the Slytherins.  
Soon after Hermione walked in and Harry started belting questions at her.  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister!" was the first one.  
Hermione broke down into tears as she began to explain


	16. Chapter 15 The Disease In Her Blood

"Samantha is my sister...well half sister and i hate her! She's slytherin for a start...but i hate her for what one of my parents did! I dont know which!" sobbed Hermione  
"Oh Herm," whispered Paige as she put her arms around Hermione to try and confort her.  
Hermione continued " My parents sent her out for adoption when she was born but i knew she existed when my mum told me,"  
Hermione buired her head deep in her hands and cried.  
Suddenly Samantha came walking down the halls, pale and almost in tears herself.   
"Herm?" she whispered before she fell forwards down the last few stairs.

"Samantha?" whispered Hermione as she looked up  
She saw Samantha laying on the ground breathing quietly and panicked...  
"God not this Sam!" whispered Hermione  
"What? Whats wrong?" asked Paige  
"It's her disease! It only happens when she is afraid or gets shocked," replied Hermione  
"Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry  
There was a glint of anger in Hermione's eyes.   
"I may not love her but i know this! No one hurts my family!" said Hermione as she stormed up the stairs "Wake her up as quickly as possible,"  
Hermione practically smashed Draco's door in when she knocked on it.  
"Ok i'm coming!" shouted Draco  
"Get out here now Malfoy!" yelled Hermione  
"Oh it's the mud blood!" laughed Draco as he opened the door  
"What did you do to my sister!" she yelled  
"Oh nothing," laughed Draco  
"What did you do!" asked Hermione again  
"Mudblood! She's a mudblood like you!" laughed Draco  
Hermione swung a punch at Draco and smacked him straight on the nose  
"What did you do you my sister Malfoy!" asked Hermione "If you don't tell me this time you won't want to be seen in public agaiN!"  
"I kissed her mudblood! Got it!" laughed Draco as he slammed the door in Hermiones face.  
Hermione ran downstairs to find Samantha not breathing at all...

"Herm...We're sorry," whispered Paige  
Hermione sunk to her knees and began to cry...

Harry knelt beside Hermione and tried to comfort her but she wouldn't hear any of it.  
"Sam please...I know we arent the best of friends, and i know your in Slytherin and that you have a different parent to me...But plz...your still my sister no matter what!" sobbed Hermione  
Suddenly Sam's hand twitched...

"Sam?" whisperd Hermione  
"Herm?" whispered Sam quietly  
"Oh god! I thought you were dead!" sobbed Hermione as she helped Sam to her knees.  
"I'm not dead yet...Herm," whispered Sam as she cuddled Hermione tightly  
Paige tugged on Harry's arm as if to say lets leave them alone for a while and Harry being Harry took the hint.  
Paige and Harry walked outside and down to the lake...   
"Harry, this is so romantic...You me, the moon and the stars," smiled Paige as she sat on the grass.  
"I know," replied Harry as he sat beside her. "I love you Paige,"   
Paige cuddled up to Harry, well she sat on his knee.  
She snuggled into Harry and as she did they both fell asleep in each others arms...  
  
Harry suddenly awoke to the screams...The screams of two girls shouting Help us!  
Hermione was soon beside Harry and she began to explain what had happened.


	17. Chapter 16 The Appearence Of The Werewo...

"It...was awful...Peter...Wormtail came into the common room, snook in in an invisibility cloak...He kidnapped Sam...and then...I saw him come outside and he...took Paige...right off your lap!" sobbed Hermione

"Oh god...," whispered Harry  
Suddenly Malfoy came running outside...  
"NIKI!" he yelled  
"Malfoy whats up? !" said Hermione  
"No! She's gone! Oh god! She's been kidnapped!" cried Draco  
Suddenly Fred was outside too crying Willow's name.  
"Thats four girls missing!" exclaimed Harry  
"Five!" shouted Ron  
"Oh man no Breighton too," whispered Hermione  
"They're in the forest!" said the ghostly voice of...

"They're in the forest!" said the ghostly voice of James Potter  
"Dad?" whispered Harry  
"In the forest Son!" repeated James

Draco was first into the forest looking for Niki, then Ron, then Harry, then Hermione, then Fred (Sorry if its george)  
"Paige!" yelled Harry  
"Niki!" shouted Draco  
"Sam!" shouted Hermione  
Suddenly they arrived at the spot where Coner had died and there infront of them were all there friends!

They were all there tied to a tree.  
Niki, Sam, Willow, Breighton and Paige...  
Also there was Hayden and Paige Ober there 2!  
Draco ran forward and began frentically pulling at the ropes trying to free Niki.  
Sam was unconcious...  
"Oh god Sam!" yelled Hermione "Wake up Sam!"  
Hermione dashed over to Sam and tried to wake her up.  
"It's her disease! She's got to wake up other wise...She'll die!" sobbed Hermione  
Harry had just about got Paige untied when he heard the low growl of a werewolf...

The low growl grew louder and soon a familier warewolf pounced on them wripping the ropes to shreds.  
Sam fells forward, unconcious, and barely breathing

"Sam! Sam!" yelled Hermione as she crouched down beside Sam  
Everyone was by there partner...  
Harry by Paige, Ron by Breighton, Fred by Willow, Hayden by Paige Ober.  
Hermione was crouched down beside Sam crying her eyes out...

"Sam? Sam? Wake up!" begged Hermione  
The light was peeping from the tree's and soon the wearwolf was no longer a wearwolf.  
Over them stood Remus Lupin, former DATDA teacher

Lupin looked at the mess and casted a spell over the tree to keep them all safe.  
Hermione leaned over Sam and stroked her hair gently.   
Hayden held Serena tightly kissing her to try and wake her up..   
She did wake up and smiled at Hayden  
"I love you Hayden!" she blurted out  
"I love you too," replied Hayden


	18. Chapter 17 The Secret Of Sam's Father

Paige was sobbing into Harry's robes and Harry was trying to calm her down...  
Breighton had fainted and Ron was holding her tightly...   
Remus Lupin walked over to Sam and Hermione.  
He crouched down beside them and said to Hermione "Hello,"  
"Hello Professor," replied Hermione  
"Hermione do you have your wand?" asked Remus

"Yes...," replied Hermione as she got it out.  
"Good, place it on Sam's heart and lead it in a love heart shape..," instructed Remus   
Hermione did as she was told and she felt Sam twitch.

"Sam?" whispered Hermione...  
"Herm?" whispered Sam as she began to sit up...  
"Sam!" laughed Hermione as she hugged Sam tightly  
"Hello Sam," smiled Remus  
"Hello Dad," replied Sam  
"DAD!" yelled Hermione   
"Hermione please...You don't know the truth...," started Remus  
"Professor! My mother had an affair with you!" shouted Hermione  
"Hermione please...," started Remus "Would you let me explain?"  
"Fine!" yelled Hermione  
"You see Sam is my daughter...She's been living with me for years...Your mother is only her mother by magic! There wasn't an affair! Your mother just helped me out a little since i couldn't have any children of my own even if i had a wife!" explained Lupin  
Hermione was silent for a moment before she broke down in tears.  
"Herm...," whispered Sam as she went to put her arm around Hermione  
Hermione dodged it and got up!  
She fled the forest and ran back up to the castle...

Niki was still unconcious so Draco picked her up...  
"I'm taking her to the hospital wing," he whispered  
Draco carried Niki away...  
Serena was still cuddling Hayden when she'd fallen asleep from tierdness...  
"I'm gonna take Serena 2," said Hayden  
Paige had stopped crying but she had also fainted...  
"You ok Sam?" asked Harry as he carried Paige over...  
Breighton and Ron had already left to go to the hospital wing...  
Sam had begun to cry and Remus put his arms around her.  
"Shhh it's ok," whispered Remus  
"Dad...Why did she find out this way? Why?" sobbed Sam  
"Hush now," whispered Remus   
"Dad...I wanna go home," whispered Sam  
"I know, I know," replied Remus  
"I want to go back to Durmstrong, to all my friends," whispered Sam  
"Ok...Sam why don't i take you home and we can get you transfered at the end of this year ok?" whispered Remus  
"You mean it Dad?" whispered Sam  
"Yes, I mean it baby girl," replied Remus   
Sam cuddled Remus tightly and soon drifted to sleep...

Harry looked at Sam then at Remus...  
"So...You're Sam's...father then," asked Harry  
"Yes Harry...It is true that I am Sam's father but...It's true Hermioen's mother is her part mother...You see my last girlfriend and I wanted to take care of a child of our own... This fairy granted out wish but she needed a muggle female to help out so thats where Hermione's mum came in...She helped us out with that...Making her Sam's magical mother...," explained Remus  
Harry sighed and looked up at the castle...  
"We should get Sam into the hospital wing for checking up on," said Harry as he got up..  
"Yes i'll take her," replied Remus as he picked Sam up and began walking up to the castle...

They arrived at the castle within moments and Madam Pomfrey was in shock as she had just admitted Niki, Draco, Ron, Breighton, Hayden, and Serena...  
"No another one for me please Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey  
"Sorry Madam Pomfrey...Theres 3 of us...," sighed Harry  
"Better come in! Remus!" gasped Madam Pomfrey  
"Hello Poppy..." smiled Remus   
"Well we'd better get everyone in...Are you planning to stay?" asked Madam Pomfrey  
"Do not worry Poppy, I am ok now," replied Remus  
"Ok...Then you'd better come in...," replied Madam Pomfrey


	19. Chapter 18 Explained The Mess and A New...

"Madam Pomfrey? Has Hermione been here?" asked Harry  
"No dear...She went running straight past," replied Madam Pomfrey   
"Oh god...," whispered Harry  
He began to run away from the hospital wing despite the cries from other people...

"Herm!" he shouted as he got to the common room

"Password?" asked the fat lady  
"Dragons blood," replied Harry  
He dashed into the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormatories where Hermione was sat on the window seat crying...

"Herm?" he whispered  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted not even turning round...  
Harry walked over to Hermione who was gazing at the stars...  
Harry placed his hand gently on her shoulder making her look up...  
"Come on Herm...," whispered Harry   
"Harry...They were my family...How could they? With an x-professor...," whispered Hermione  
"Shhh Herm...Lupin explained it to us...," whispered Harry  
"He did?" asked Hermione...  
"Yes," replied Harry

"Yes Herm...It is true that Lupin is Sam's father but...It's true your mother is part her mother...You see Lupins last girlfriend and him wanted to take care of a child of there own... This fairy granted their wish but she needed a muggle female to help out so thats where your mum came in...She helped Lupin out with that...Making your mum Sam's magical mother," whispered Harry as he explained it all to Hermione  
"Hows she in slytherin though?" asked Hermione   
"Don't know," replied Harry  
"Oh Harry what can i do?" sobbed Hermione

"Herm do you want my advice?" asked Harry  
"Yes...," whispered Hermione as she dried her eyes  
"Well apologise to Sam would be one thing and come down to the hospital wing," said Harry  
"Ok Harry," whispered Hermione  
Just then an owl flew in the window...  
"Hey its Silver," smiled Harry  
"Silver?" asked Hermione  
"My mums owl," replied Harry  
Harry took the note from Silver and read it:  
_Dear Harry  
I heard about ur ummm close call and i have some good news to cheer you up...  
I'M PREGNANT!  
Sirus baby...  
I know that might shock you but its good news really!  
We're coming to see you  
Love Mum  
_  
Harry almost fainted when he read the letter  
"M...m...mum's...pregnant!" stuttered Harry   
He waited for Hermiones reaction


	20. Chapter 19 Facing Up To The Secret

"Harry, wake up," said Hermione. She shook Harry who lay on a bed in the hospital wing.  
"Good your up," said Paige. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hermione told me the good news," Ron whispered to Harry," congrats."  
"Well now that your all up and about," said Madame Pomfree(sp)," You all can change and go back to your dorms."

"Except Sam and Professor Lupin! Hermione maybe you should stay 2," said Madam Pomfrey

Hermione sat hesitantly down and she glanced back at Harry.  
He gave her a reassuring look and she calmed down.  
Once everyone but the three had left Madam Pomfrey spoke.  
"Hermione i know your in shock about find out that Samanthas dad is your x-professor but you know urself he is a good man," said Madam Pomfrey  
"I know," whispered Hermione shamefully.  
Sam had drifted back to sleep on Lupin's knee and was holding him like a life raft.  
She was smiling and cuddling him tightly.  
"Hermione out of your experience with me would i ever want to hurt you or Sam?" asked Lupin  
"No," replied Hermione quietly.  
"I know its a shock but still...You know how your father feels about you and thats how i feel about Sam...She's just," started Lupin  
"Your little girl," finished Hermione  
"Thats right," smiled Lupin

"Dad?" whispered Sam as she began to stir  
"Hey sleepy head," laughed Lupin  
Sam wiped the sleep from her eyes and cuddled Remus closer.  
"Dad...Will i have to go back to mum...?" asked Sam  
"No," promised Lupin "You can come home with me,"  
"Really?" whispered Sam  
"Yes really," promised Lupin

"Oh Dad," smiled Sam as she cuddled him tightly.  
  
Back in the common room...  
  
"Fred...I'm worried about Sam...," willow whispered  
"Me two," replied Fred  
"Me three," said Paige  
"Me four," said Harry  
"Me five," said Serna  
"Me six," said Hayden  
"Me sevon," said Ron  
"Me eight," said Breighton.   
Everyone sat by the fire cuddling their parenters hoping for Sam to be ok...


	21. Chapter 20 More Secrets

Back in the hospital wing Sam had fallen asleep again...  
"So umm Professor will Sam be leaving?" asked Hermione  
"Yes if she wants at the end of this year," replied Remus  
Hermione sighed...  
"It'll be lonely without another Granger,"   
"I know Herm but theres something you don't know about Sam...," said Remus  
"What is it Professor?" asked Hermione  
"She's part wearwolf," replied Remus as he held Sam tightly as if scared of what it would do to his little girl..

"Professor...Can't you stop it...?" asked Hermione  
"No...And i'm afraid of what i might do to her in my wearwolf form!" replied Remus...  
A tear trickled down his cheek and Hermione noticed it...

"Professor...Does Sam know?" she asked  
"No," replied Remus...  
"You should tell her," said Hermione "When she wakes up,"   
"I shall Hermione, Now why don't you go up and see Harry and tell him that Sam is fine,"

Meanwhile Niki and Draco were sat talking in a dormatory...  
"That Sam isn't work Slytherin! She's a mud-blood!" exclaimed Niki  
"We must get her expelled! It is a death eater tradition to get all mud-bloods expelled from Slytherin when they are admitted!" said Draco  
Draco and Niki rolled up there sleeves and pressed there dark marks together...

Back in the hospital wing, Remus cuddled Sam tightly...  
Hermione had left to talk to Harry.  
"Daddy?" whispered Sam as she woke up  
"Oh you're away Sammy," smiled Remus  
"Yes," replied Sam as she cuddled Remus tightly  
"You're shaking Sam...Whats wrong?" asked Remus

"I...don't know...," whispered Sam as she began to shake more...  
She held Remus tighter and Remus looked up...  
There was no moon in the sky but Sam was changing...  
She was growing hair by the second.  
"Help me Daddy," she whispered her voice now a low growl...  
"Don't worry Sam," whispered Remus as he held her tightly  
Soon you couldn't see any of the old Sam but now...all you could see was a little baby wearwolf.  
"Sammy?" whispered Remus  
The wearwolf just growled at Remus

"Shhh Sammy," whispered Remus as he stroked Sam's fur...  
She soon began to transform back into her normal form and as she did she began to cry...  
"Shhh Sammy it's all over," he whispered   
"What...happened?" sobbed Sam

"Shhh Sammy, Go back to sleep and i'll explain soon," promised Lupin   
"Ok...Dad," sniffed Sam as she cuddled him tightly then dropped asleep

The next morning Sam woke up in the Gryffindor common room.  
"dad?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone still a sleep by their couple. Sam started to feel really lonely right then.  
"Sam, I just want to say again that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday," Hermione sat down next to her.

"It's ok," replied Sam  
"Friends?" asked Hermione   
"Friends, But now i've got to find my Dad, seeya Herm," smiled Sam as she walked out of the hospital wing.

Sam walked down to the hospital wing where Remus lay sleeping on a hospital wing bed.  
"Dad?" she whispered as she pulled up a chair  
There was no reply just a snort from him.  
Sam giggled and whispered "Come on Dad wake up,"  
Remus rolled over his eyes wet with tears.  
"Dad? Wats wrong?" whispered Sam as she took Remus's hand.  
Remus just pulled his hand away from her and that made even Sam sad...  
Her eyes began to stream with tears and it only took moments for her to start to properly cry.

Her cries awoke Remus and he rolled over.  
He looked into the upset face of his daughter and touched her cheek.

"Sammy?" he whispered

Remus reached out for Sam's hand and he saw she was shaking again...  
"Come here Sam...," whispered Remus  
Sam clambered up onto the bed and Remus brought her closer and held her tightly.

"Sam i know what's happening! Just fight the urge to change now and i'll help you," promised Remus  
"Dad...Help me," whispered Sam as she cried harder  
Remus held Sam tighter than before trying to stop her transformation.

"Dad...I'm scared," cried Sam quietly  
"I know, just try and fight it Sammy. Hold onto me tightly and we'll try and stop it," whispered Remus as he stroked her hair gently.  
Sam squeezed Remus tightly and Remus kept Sam close to him...

Suddenly Sam stopped shaking but continued to cry...  
"Shhh Sam, it's all over," whispered Remus as he stroked her hair.

"Whats happening Dad?" asked Sam as she stopped crying...  
"Well Sam...You're my daughter and you know my biggest secret don't you?" asked Remus  
"Yes...," nodded Sam  
"Well...That's your biggest secret too...Since your my daughter every full moon you will start to transform...and i know that because of your little transformations lately...," whispered Remus  
"You mean...I'm a...a...wearwolf?" whispered Sam  
Remus nodded and began to cry...  
"Dad...Don't cry," whispered Sam as she put her arms around Remus's neck... "We can be together on a full moon,"  
"No Sam... We can't...When i'm a wearwolf i can barely control my own mind...So that means...I could do anything even to you without ever wanting to...," replied Remus  
"You mean...even...kill me...," whispered Sam  
Remus nodded and held Sam tightly in his arms never wanting to lose his little baby girl.

"Dad...," whispered Sam  
"I'm ok...," sniffed Remus  
"How'd i end up back in the common room?" asked Sam  
"Well Paige and Harry came down to see you and they took you back up to the common room," replied Remus  
"Oh...," said Sam  
She then started to cry again.  
"Hey? What's wrong ey Sammy?" asked Remus as he got Sam sat on his knee, cradled in his arms.   
"Everyone else has a boyfriend but me. All my friends...Well exept Hermione...Even Draco Malfoys got one! Harrys got paige...and Ron's got Breighton, Willows got Fred (sorry if its george), Serenas got Hayden, Nikis got Draco...Lily's got Sirus...," said Sam through tears.  
"I know I know...Why don't you stay down here with me today? Catch up on father daughter time ey? I've missed having you around for these last few weeks but its been nesicary...You know while we've got me through the worst full moon stages...," replied Remus  
"I know Dad...Can i stay down here with you?" asked Sam  
"Yeah," smiled Remus


	22. Chapter 21 Precautions And Potions

The two sat on the bed most of the day talking, laughing, joking, giggling, just doing basic father daughter things...  
At around dinner time Madam Pomfrey came down and said "Remus...Albus want's to see you two,"  
"Thanks Poppy," smiled Remus as he got off the bed.  
Sam took his hand and they walked up to the office.

Sam was shaking a little but with fear.  
"Hey don't be scared Sam," whispered Remus "I'm gonna be there, right beside you,"

Remus said the password to the gargole...  
"Licorich All Sorts," said Remus  
The gargole swung open and they walked in hand in hand

They held each others hand tightly as they sat down in the chairs.   
Dumbledore was sat in the chair opposite...

"Well Sam...I see you know your...ummm power...I guess you are rather scared," said Dumbledore  
Sam nodded and squeezed Remus's hand.  
"Remus...I know you wish Sam to continue coming to hogwarts...So i am guessing that our best option is to use the same precautions as you?" asked Dumbledore  
"Yes Professor...But there is a slight problem...," said Remus   
"Yes?" asked Dumbledore  
"I can barely control my wearwolf form," sighed Remus  
"You can Remus...You controlled it to save Sam didn't you? So all i need you to do is to show Sam where she must go," said Albus  
"Yes Albus...But in the mean time...Sam has little transformations...While her body adjusts to the wearwolf form...They won't stop till next full moon," said Remus  
"Oh dear...That is a problem...," said Albus

"Professor...Can i suggest something...?" asked Sam  
"Yes you can Sam...," said Albus  
"Well...Dad told me about this potion he took to slow down his i use that?"asked Sam

"Yes i suppose so and the only person who know's how to make that potion is Severus...," replied Dumbledore  
Sam's eyes lit up but she didn't let anyone see.  
The whole school knew that Snape favored Sam...  
She began to shake with fear...  
"Oh no! Sam...Calm down!" whispered Remus  
Sam was shaking more than ever and carefully Remus helped her over and held her closely.

"Calm down Sammy," whispered Remus as he held her tightly  
"Whats happening?" asked Albus  
"Mini transformation," said Remus  
"Ah!" replied Albus  
Sam shook even more and this time her transformaton couldn't be stopped.  
She transformed into a baby wearwolf.

The baby wearwolf snarled at Albus and it made him jump.  
Gently Remus stroked the wearwolfs fur to calm it down...  
It was still shaking even though she had transformed...

Eventually Sam turned back human and began to cry again...

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month...  
Soon it was time for Sam's first full moon and she knew exactly what to do...


	23. Chapter 22 Blood Stained Walls

"Tonight Niki!" laughed Draco  
"Perfect night!" laughed Niki   
--------------------  
Harry recieved an owl that his parents were bringing the new baby over that night...  
They arrived at noon and everyone was fussing over baby Jeramy James Black...  
"He's so cute," whispered Paige  
"I know...My little brother," smiled Harry  
Sam didn't dare go out all day...She just stayed out of the way making her plans...  
Remus was away on buisness so he wasn't going to be there with her on the 1st night...  
  
The moon fell and everyone went to be exept Sam...  
She snook out of her dorm and to the whomping willow...  
She snook down the passage way and as she got into the shrieking shack she transformed...  
Sam became for the 1st time a full wearwolf...  
At first she stumbled around but then she started to walk out of the passageway!  
She didnt make a sound as she walked...  
--------------------  
"It's time!" said Draco  
Draco and Niki got out of bed and slipped from there room...  
They snook into Sam's and stole her wand from the bedside...  
  
Sam wandered on and she soon came to the place where Mr and Mrs Black were staying...  
She snook in there without anyone realising and she saw the cot lying there...  
Without thinking she grabbed the baby and chomped it...  
Jeramys blood flew everywhere and Sam's teeth became blood stained...  
The walls of the room became stained and the window had smudges on...  
As Sam left the remainder of the body, she left footprints in the blood by the door...  
Baby Jeramy had been attacked ruthlessly by the wearwolf Sam...

Niki and Draco crept up to the place where Hayden and Serena were sleeping...  
Niki aimed Sam's wand at the two and as she did Serena woke up...  
She never had a chance to scream as Niki killed her with the adva kadava...  
Then she did the same to Hayden leaving them both dead...

Draco walked into the Gryffindor room where the Weasly bunch were staying...  
"Well who to kill?" asked Draco  
He aimed Sam's wand at one bunk bed and then another...  
"Eni meni miney mo, Voldemort says you have to go!" chanted Draco  
The wand was aimed at Ginny and Fred...  
Within moments they were both dead...

Last of all was Hermione and Gretchen...  
Draco wanted the pleasure of kiling Hermione himself after the five years of putting up with her smart mouth!  
"Mud Blood you shall die for me tonight!" he laughed  
Hermione just happened to be awake and reading when Draco came in...  
"oh draco..You scared me," said Hermione  
"Adva kadava!" whispered Draco and with that Hermione was dead too...

"What have you done?" cried Gretchen as she woke up...  
"Well Gretchen...You are a good looker yes but you've discovered my plans! I'll have to kill you now...," said Draco

Draco looked over at Harry and aimed his wand but Pansy grabbed his arm...   
"No Draco! Leave him for now! It'll be agonising anyway with his friends gone!" hissed Pansy  
"Ok...," replied Draco  
They then snook back to there dormatory leaving Sam's wand in her dorm...


	24. Chpater 23 Wrongly Accused And Captured

Sam awoke the next morning in the shreiking shack...  
She felt dizzy and sick...  
Her mouth tasted strangly of blood...  
Remus apparated to the shreiking shack to see her that morning...  
"Dad," smiled Sam weakly  
"Hello Sammy," smiled Remus as he sat down beside his daughter...  
"Am i meant to feel sick and dizzy?" she asked  
"Yeah it's natural...Just in here today, Albus knows where you are. Now i have to go...I'll be back in two days ok?" whispered Remus  
"Ok Dad," replied Sam  
Remus gave Sam a quick hug then apparated out again...

Back at hogwarts  
"My baby!" Lily cried  
"What?!" asked Sirus  
"Jeramy! He's...Dead!" sobbed Lily  
Sirus looked around the blood drenched walls and saw the cribs lying overturned with blood in the sheets and there was a little corpse inside it which had been bitten in two...  
There were huge teeth marks and by the door were two large footprints in his blood

Harry awoke from his sleep...  
He looked over at Gretchens bed... and then down at Paige...  
When he climbed out of bed he yelped in shock...  
"Paige...," he whispered as he shook her   
"Waht's up Harry?" she yauned  
"Just look...," whispered Harry almost crying  
Paige sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes...  
She looked over at Hermione and Gretchens beds and screamed...  
They were lying there but they were lifless and bleeding badly...  
"They're...dead...," choked Harry   
Paige burst into tears and it didn't take Harry long to do the same...  
  
Breightons screams woke up the Weasly bunch...  
"Whats wrong angel?" asked Ron as he sat up  
"Oh my god...," whispered George  
Ron turned his head and he held Breighton close...  
"You don't have to look angel" he whispered  
He held her head close to his chest so that she wouldn't see...  
Willow was awake no on the bottom bunk of Georges bed...  
She screamed and cried at the same time...  
Willow ran to Freds body and held it tightly, crying no....no....

In the hufflepuff area there was a continuated silence for Hayden and Serena as they were both silent, dead and lifeless like statues...   
But they had got there one wish which was to die together...   
They had died together in each others arms...

They were all summoned to the Gryffindor common room and Sam was the only one who wasnt present...  
"As you know there have been a great many deaths...," started Snape but Lily and Sirus came in...  
Sirus was holding onto a hysterical Lily trying to calm her down...  
"Mum...?" whispered Harry as he got up  
"Whats wrong Lily?" asked Paige  
"It's Jeramy...He was murdered last night...," whispered Sirus  
"Oh my god...," whispered Harry

Lily put her arms around Harry and held him tightly...  
"Promise me you won't get hurt as well Harry? I can't be losing both of my boys," whispered Lily  
"I promise mum," whispered Harry as he hugged her back...  
  
By now everyone was in the common room except Sam...  
  
"Right as you know a serious crime has been commited! Two hufflepuffs and four gryffindors have been murdered. As well Mrs Blacks baby has been murdered.  
Have you identified the bodys?" asked Snape  
"Ginny," said Ron quietly as he held a sobbing Breighton  
"Gretchen and Hermione," said Harry tears welling in his eyes as he held Paige  
"Serena and Hayden," said Breighton through a tearful voice...  
"F...f....f...fred," choked Willow   
She had to choke the words out as she began to cry...  
She was all alone...

"Where is Miss Nicholson?" asked Snape suspiciously  
Only Hermione would have known that answer as she was the only one besides Draco and Niki who knew that Sam was a wearwolf.

"We don't know Professor!" said Paige as she held Harry  
"Me neither...," replied Breighton as she wiped her eyes...   
"Fred...," was all Willow could say "But i'm going to kill her when i get her!"

No one heard what she said...  
"Right! I beleive you all brought your wands?" asked Snape  
"Yes professor," they replied  
"Ok...Has someone got Miss Nicholsons?" asked Snape  
"Yes...It's on the table," replied Draco   
"Ok...When i call your name bring your wand forward and i'll check your previous spells," said Snape "Breighton,"   
Breighton let go of Ron and stepped forward with her wand...   
"Prior Incantio," chanted Snape  
A reparing curse showed up and snape asked "What was the for?"  
"It was to fix Harrys glasses Professor," replied Breighton   
"Ok...Potter!"  
Harry brought his wand and on his last spell was a flyin spell  
"For charms Professor," said Harry  
Snape glared at Harry and went through the list...   
"Finally Samantha," he said  
He picked up Samanthas wand and the dark mark appeared above her wand...  
Breighton, Paige and Willow all burst into tears..

"When Miss Nicholson comes back then i want to see her immediatly...," said Snape as he left the room  
"No...How could she?" sobbed Brighton  
"Shhh," whispered Ron as he held her closely...  
"Harry...How could she...We trusted her...We befriended her...She murdered her own sister!" whispered Paige   
Hagrid walked in and sighed...  
"Professor! 'ow many spells did 'er wand show?" asked Hagrid  
"Six Hagrid why?" asked Snape  
"There were seven murders!" said Hagrid  
"Hagrid there is proof that Miss Nicholson did this crime! Albus will agree with me on this...She must go to trial and possibly Askabam," said Snape  
"Shes only a barn Snape! Askabam did alot to me and that is to a giant! Think of what it would do to a fifteen year old?" gasped Hagrid  
"It is for the Ministrey to decide," said Snape

"Professor she is only a child! Azkabam will just chew 'er up an' spit 'er out!" protested Hagrid  
"It is for the ministrey to decided Hagrid!" insisted Snape  
  
The Next Day  
Sam walked into the common room and was immediatly siezed by the two teachers...  
"What!" she shouted "Let me go!"   
Sam kicked and screamed but soon they silenced her with a spell...


	25. Chapter 24 Questioned And Tried

_There was a glade surrounded by trees and flowers...  
Hermione was there and so was Ginny, Fred, Serena, Hayden and Gretchen...  
Even baby Jeramy was there...  
"Sam...," said Hermione "I'm finally happy...I will see you again soon...," The wind blew through Sam's hair and she tried to reach out to touch Hermione but as she did her face rippled like water and disappeared..._   
"Professor she has murdered six students and one baby something must be done!" said the voice of Severus Snape as Sam came too...

"Severus can we calm down here!" said Dumbledore

Sam sat up rather dazed and Dumbledore looked over...  
"Ah Miss Nicholson good of you to join us...Now can i ask you where you were last night?" asked Dumbledore  
"I...dont rememeber Professor," replied Sam  
"Ok then Samantha," replied Dumbledore "Then i shall have to report this to the Minestry Of Magic...It is in there hands now...,"  
"No! But Professor!" begged Sam  
"There is nothing i can do! Now Severus...," said Dumbledore  
Snape cast a spell on Sam and she passed out again...  
  
The time flew by and Sam was expelled from Hogwarts...  
Her trial for murder was today and everyone she knew was there...  
Remus sat in the stands with everyone else, listening to the geers about his daughter...  
He couldn't bare it...  
Sam was crying like she always was and in the end the had to put a spell on her...  
She was trialed that day for the murder of seven people...  
Willow, Harry, Paige, George, Ron, Breighton,Niki and Draco were all sat in the stands...  
George was comforting Willow like he had been for the past months...  
Hogwarts had just finished and Harry was now staying with his mum and Sirus...   
Willow was going to stay with George and Ginny, the same as breighton was...  
Paige was staying with Harry.  
Draco and Niki's plans were silent...


	26. Chapter 25 Only One Man Cries

Sam was trialed for murder and by the first adjurning Remus was finally allowed to see Sam for the first time in four months...  
She was tied down and they wouldn't relieve her of the ropes...  
Remus was allowed within 10 mins of her...  
"Sam...," he whispered   
"Dad...," whispered Sam  
"I love you...," he whispered  
"I love you too Dad...," whispered Sam   
Everything, all the detainment, all the withdrawel, all the cut off from the outside world had taken the perkiness out of Sam.  
Her cheeks were now a pale white instead of a lusterous rose pink...  
Her whole body had gone down in colour and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.  
She'd lost a lot of weight over the four months and finally her mental mind had begun to break down...  
Sam was helpless and weak...  
"I love you Sam...No matter what!" said Remus as they told him he had to leave. Tears streamed from his eyes.  
"No! I can leave her now...I haven't seen her in four months...Please just a little longer," begged Remus as he wrapped his arms around her tied down body.  
They had to force him free and drag him out.  
"I LOVE YOU SAM!" he yelled "Whatever happens I love you ok...,"  
"I love you too...Daddy," she whispered as she hung her head "I love you too Daddy!"  
She used the last ounces of strength to yell it out one last time.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO DADDY!"  
He couldn't sit through the rest of that trial...Seeing Sam like that...  
So thin, so pale, so unhappy...   
He couldn't bare it...  
Even though he didn't want to...He sat through the rest of it to give her moral support and when the verdict came to pass he was wishing for her more than ever...  
Sam wasn't screaming when they read out the crimes as the months of imprisenment had knocked all the fight out of her...  
She was helpless...  
Sam cried quietly to herself...  
When they told her that she had been found guilty she didn't even scream...  
Her voice and energy had all been used up long ago... All she did was yell out three words "I love you Daddy,"  
Remus looked at Sam sadly as they announced her sentence, life time imprisenment in Azkabam...

After she was taken away the only one who cried for her was Remus, her father. He was the only one to sob as his daughter was dragged out of the coart room and to a cell where the next day she would be taken to Azkaban.

Remus was allowed to see her for a few brief moments before she was taken away. He held onto her tightly and Sams few silent tears fell down her cheeks as her sobbing father held her tightly.

"I'll always love you Sam...Whatever happens...Whatever they do to you...I'll always love you," whispered Remus  
"I know...Dad," whispered Sam her voice weak and raspy from the captivity.

When they pulled her away, it was the first time she'd screamed since the trial. She screamed and cried for her dad, as she was dragged away from her life sentence in Azkaban  
"I love you daddy!" I screamed, furiously trying to stop the tears. "I LOVE YOU DADDY!"  
"I love you too Sam...," said Remus as he reached out to touch her as they dragged her away "Whatever happens,"

A/n That was the end, there is a sequel to this, Azkaban Took Its Tole, but I have never managed to finish it. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as me and Erin enjoyed writing it, it was a sad ending, one which pained me to write. Goodbye god bless!


End file.
